The New Eastern Lord
by Habit-Chan
Summary: Theres a new Eastern Lord in Japan! Wait, Who is it? (Chars: Kouga, Sess, Naraku, OC's)
1. Wait? Who?

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, but I do own this story!  
Rating: PG-13 for safty, and later chapters  
Summary: There is a new Eastern Lord in Japan! Wait, Who is it? **

* * *

It was a normal day or Sesshomaru, until that afternoon  
  
_Sesshomaru walked out to the halls, as Jaken came trotting down the halls to Sesshomaru.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru, when do you want me to send someone out?" Said Jaken, following Sesshomaru.  
  
"Send Noamika out to see how the rest of Japan is." He said, walking to his study. "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru." Said Jaken.  
  
"Please have him return to my study, when he returns." Said Sesshomaru shutting the door of his study. Jaken called for Noamika to go see how Japan was. It had been atleast five hours, and no sign of Noamika returning yet.  
  
"Jaken, stay here. I'm going to find Noamika." Said Sesshomaru, walking outside.  
  
"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru" Said Jaken, watching Sesshomaru_.   
  
It was now getting to be dark outside, and he still hadn't seen any sign of Noamika, until Sesshomaru picked up his scent and followed it. 'Hm, what is the other scent I smell.' The scent was of a demon, but a female. Soon he found a demon, fighting with Noamika. Noamika dodging blows as he saw Sesshomaru walk into the clearing. Blood driped off of the demons claws, as she walked closer.  
  
"Who might you be?" She said, trying to pick up Sesshomarus scent. " I am Lord Sesshomaru. The real question is, Who are you?" Sesshomaru said, trying to figure out who this demon girl was.  
  
"I am Kikia. What business do you or your demon have with me?" Said Kikia, watching Sesshomarus every move.  
  
"Sesshomaru! I think this is the girl someone told me, is supposed to be the new Eastern Lord!" Noamika said, Whispering in Sesshomarus ear from behind him. ' So, a young demon girl has been chosen.' Thought Sesshomaru.  
  
"So, what do you want with me?" Said Kikia, turning around to the river, trying to get the blood off her claws.  
  
"I was just informed, that you are the newest Eastern Lord?" Said Sesshomaru watching Kikia.  
  
"What you heard must have been incorrect. I am not the Eastern Lord... Or am I?" Said Kikia, thinking about what Sesshomaru just said.  
  
"You must be." Said Sesshomaru, staring at Kikia. 'She is a rather beautiful girl' He thought, and quickly erasing those thoughts from his head.  
  
"I possibly could be, I haven't visited the Eastern Lands for quite a while." Said Kikia, getting up and walking over to her sword, sheathing it.  
  
"I shall go to the Eastern Lands tomorrow." Kikia said, jumping into a tree to sleep.  
  
Sesshomaru left with a injured Noamika, heading back to his castle. Sesshomaru took Noamika to the castles healer, then left to go to his study. Sesshomaru sat down at his desk, find many letters from the former Eastern Lord,The Northern Lord, and Southern Lord. Reading them all, he soon found out, the other Lords weren't happy about having a young demon girl as the new Eastern Lord. Although Sesshomaru was oddly fine with it.  
  
Kikia soon woke up, and headed towards the Eastern Lands. Thoughts of Sesshomaru raced through her mind, trying to erasing then as fast as they came. After running almost all day, she soon found herself lost and near he rivals mountain.  
  
"Great, Kouga..." She said quietly, as Kouga raced outside, running up to Kikia. Koga stoped in front of Kikia, slowly walking towards her.  
  
"What do you want, Kouga? I'm busy right now!" Said Kikia, eyeing Kougas movements. Kouga quickly pinned her to a tree.  
  
" What have you done to my pack!?" Said Kouga, pushing harder on her shoulders, making her unable to move.  
  
"N-Nothing, I've been in the Western Lands for quiet a while" Kikia said, turning her head the other direction. Kouga stared at her for a while.  
  
"C-Could you let me go? I swear I did nothing." Said Kikia. starting to struggle. Kouga noticed the scent of blood on her, from when she was battling Noamika.  
  
"Why do you smell like blood?" Said Kouga, looking at her blood-stained claws.  
  
"A demon ran into me, so I beat it up, big deal." Said Kikia, about ready to kick Kouga off of her.  
  
"Now, LET ME GO!" She yelled, echoing through the land.  
  
" Fine, fine, fine." Said Kouga letting her go, then smacking her across the face leaving three claw marks on her face.  
  
"Ouch." She said, as she got up.  
  
Soon Kikia was in the Eastern Lands. She aproched the guards at the castle door.  
  
"May I enter?" Kikia said, with her hand on her sword. The guards moved out of the way, leting her in. Kikia went to the Lords study, finding him there.  
  
"Excuse me, but I was told I was the new Eastern Lord?" She said, moving closer to his desk.  
  
"Yes, you are. I am Akane former Lord of the Eastern Lands." Said Akane, Eyeing Kikia's movements.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you." Kikia said, while bowing.  
  
"What exactly do I do as Eastern Lord?" Said Kikia, with a puzzled look upon her face.  
  
"Patrol the lands" Said Akane, continuing to eye Kikia.  
  
"Okay, thats it?" Said Kikia, Steping back.  
  
"Yes, thats really it." Said Akane, getting up out of his chair.  
  
"Okay then..." Said Kikia, steping back more. Akane moved closer to her.  
  
"Also, you'll be moving into this castle. You can come and go as you please. As the maids and butlers, keep the castle in order." Said Akane, walking behind Kikia, to the large bookshelf, pulling out personal book, puting them in a box.  
  
"I'll be moved out in one day." Said Akane, still removing books from the shelf, and placing them in a box.  
  
"So, I get to live in this maverlous castle?" Kikia asked, looking around the study.  
  
"Yes, you do." Akane finished, and walked out of the study taking the box with him.  
  
Kikia walked around the halls, looking at the perfect cratftsmenship. 'This is a wonderful castle...' She thought.  
  
Soon Akane had finished gathering his personal belongings, and leaving the castle. Kikia wondered around the huge castle looking around, and talking with some of the maids, and butlers. Soon after exploring the castle, she went to her room, and fell asleep on the bed.

* * *

Okay, It's not very long...but I hoped you all liked it! It was my first one. See ya next update! (Reveiw please!)   
  
Jinio: I thought it was okay...  
  
Me: Do you ever have anything good to say about my writing??  
  
Jinio: Errrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.......Nope!   
  
Me: Falls over Riiiight....  
  
Jinio: Shut it.  
  
Me: GOLD! Rushes to my notepad  
  
Jinio: Oh great, here we go again...  



	2. What do you want?

**Chapter:** 2  
**Rating: PG-13

* * *

**Kikia woke up the next morning to find one of the maids cleaning her room.  
  
"Excuse me, but who are you?" She said, geting out of bed, and changing. " I am Katchi. Pleasure to meet you." Said the maid, bowing to Kikia.  
  
"Exactly who are you, my Lord?" Said katchi, making the bed. "I'm Kikia. Pleasure to meet you also." She said, walking out of the room and down the halls. Kikia grabed something to eat, then left to go outside.  
  
Kikia started towards the Western Lands. She wanted to visit all the lands, to fight demons. She ran for many days. When she got about half way to the Western Lands, a demon tackled her to the ground, before she even knew what was happening. She soon saw it was no other than Kouga. "Kouga. Get offa' me." She said trying to kick him off of her.  
  
"Think I'm that stupid to fall for that old trick?" Said Kouga, pushing harder on her shoulders and legs, making her unable to move but one thing.  
  
"No, but your stupid enough to fall for this one!" She said, as she head- butted him, making Kouga dizzy, and releasing his grip.  
  
"HA! You fell for it!" She said as she rolled over pinning him.  
  
"Hm. Whatcha gonna do now?" She said with a I'm-so-much-better-than-you look. Kouga just sat there, knowing he'd been beat.  
  
"Say something, Kouga!" She said staring at him. He still never answered Kikia, he kinda had zoned out, until Kikia slapped him waking him up. "Wake up!!!" She said. Kouga had once chance to beat her. He quickly rolled over, turning the tables on her.  
  
"It seems I have pinned you, she-demon." Said Kouga with a stupid little smirk on his face. Then the unexpeted happened. Kouga suddenly leaned forward kissing Kikia. Kikia quickly pushed him off of her, leaving him on the ground, and her standing in front of him. Kikia wiped her lips on her sleave. "What the heck was that for?!" She said, looking confused at him.  
  
"You love me or something?!' She said also. "I...I...I do..." Studdered Kouga, walking towards Kikia.  
  
"Oh, no, you wolf. I have things to do, places to go, people to see. And your NOT on the list!!" She said, quickly walking away. Kouga just sat there.  
  
"Need help, Kikia?" Said Kouga, wanting to make up. Kikia stoped and turned around and looked at him.  
  
"Oh, alright, as long as you don't bug me..."She said, and continued walking. Kouga got a happy, little smile on his face and followed.  
  
After a while of walking, they stoped at a tree to rest. It was starting to get dark outside. Kikia jump out of the tree she was in and looked and litsened for something. "Whatcha looking for ?" Kouga whispered. Kikia backed up some, looking in the sky.  
  
"Kouga, hide. quickly!" She whispered. Soon after she said that, Naraku landed in front of her, not in his babboon coat. Kikia started to growl.  
  
"I want the jewel shards you have."Naraku said, walking closer to Kikia  
  
"No, flippin' way!" She said, signaling Kouga to come out and help. Kouga jumped out, and ran up to Kikia.  
  
"Wanna die quick, or painfully slow?" She said with her fangs showing, and unsheathing her sword.  
  
"Just give me the shards." Naraku said, moving closer to Kikia and Kouga.  
  
"Think we're THAT stupid?" She said, making Kouga back up against her. Naraku had a stupid smirk on his face.  
  
"TiChani!" They both shouted, as Kikia slamed Naraku into a tree hardly. Naraku was a bit shocked, the demon wasn't as bad as he thought.  
  
Kikia held her sword up to his neck, so close it was brushing against his neck.  
  
"Heh heh" She said under her breath. Kouga watched from behind a tree, because he still had the Jewel shards in his legs. There was no way Kouga would let Naraku get them.  
  
"I could kill you now, you know, Naraku." She said, pushing on him harder.  
  
"Hmpf, that won't happen, wench." Naraku said, knocking her sword away, and grabing her wrist.  
  
"Let go of me, you idiot!!" She shouted, trying to get free. Kouga wanted to jump out and kill Naraku for touching Kikia, but he decided to stay put and see what happens. Naraku picked up Kikia and leaves quickly. Kouga gasped and runs after them but he lost them.  
  
Soon, they were at Naraku's Castle. He tied Kikia up, and put her in a room. She struggled around, but no avail.  
  
"ARGH! Naraku I'll kill you as soon as I get free!!" She shouted, while growling. Naraku entered the room looking at Kikia.  
  
"Let me go. NOW!" she yelled. Naraku slaped her across the face, knocking her off the bed. He untied the ropes. She got up, about to hit him, when he grabed her by her neck, slamming her into the wall. Kikia got loose and punches him, and slashes rapidly at him. Naraku was angery. Very angery. He slashed at her mant times, leaving lots of deep cuts on her. She got away, and ran out the door and trying to find Kouga. She was hurt from being thrown into the wall.  
  
Kouga searched for Naraku's Castle, but he couldn't find it. soon after searching some more, Kikia ran up to him, then fell backwards, panting and bleeding.  
  
"Kikia!" Kouga gasped and sat next to her. After she fell asleep, Kouga picked her up, and started towards his packs mountain. When it got dark outside, Kouga stoped at a tree, and sat Kikia and he sat next to her. she was still breathing hard, and cuts still bleeding some. Kouga decided to keep going. He picked up Kikia again and continued towards the cave. Kouga thought he was near. Soon two of the pack members came out to see Kouga.  
  
"Hey Kouga!" One shouted, then they saw someone in his arms. Kouga walked past them and into the cave, seting her on his bed/pile of hay. Kouga left Kikia side, to find someone to help heal Kikia. Soon he found TanTaki.  
  
"TanTaki! I need help! Come on!" He said, signaling her to follow him to Kikia. "Oh my, this is the work of Naraku isn't it?" Said TanTaki. Kouga slowly noded.  
  
"Hm, I'm sorry Kouga, I don't know what to do for her." She said, looking worried. Kouga noded, then layed down next to Kikia, gentally stroking her long, silverish hair. Kouga fell asleep soon after.  
  
Kouga woke up to find Kikia outside the cave talking with some of the other wolfs there. She had a sling-looking thing on her arm and bandages on her cuts that TanTaki had put on. Kouga sat down next to Kikia and puts his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Morning, Kikia" said Kouga.  
  
"Hi." Said Kikia, looking down.  
  
"Whats wrong, Kikia?" Said Kouga, looking around  
  
"Oh, Nothing, we should get going soon." She said getting up. Kouga got up and stood next to her.  
  
"Sure you're ready to go?" The wolf said.  
  
"Yeah....." She said, starting to walk down the cliff. Kouga followed.  
  
Kikia never said much the while time walking until she leaned against a tree hanging on to her bad arm.  
  
"Kikia, you okay?" Kouga said, walking up to her.  
  
"Ouch, Ow', I think..." She said, as she continued walking. Kouga was worried, she wasn't okay. Kouga noticed she had slash marks on the back of her neck, also.  
  
It was getting dark and colder outside, and Kouga sat against a tree, while Kikia was on the other side. Kouga got up and when't to sit next to Kikia. He sat next to her, and put his arm on her shoulders. She was asleep. Soon, so was Kouga. Kouga couldn't sleep long, and when he woke back up, Kikia's head was leaned on his shoulder. Kouga smiled and watched the sun rise. Soon Kikia woke up, and noticed that Kouga was too. Kouga saw Kikia was kinda awake and picked her up and started walking.  
  
"Ooh, uhh...Hi..." Said Kikia, trying to wake up. Kouga smiled.  
  
"Hi, Kikia." Said Kouga, still walking. Kikia started to breath a bit harder, and held her shoulder.  
  
"Something wrong Kikia?" Said Kouga looking at her shoulder. Kikia now was breathing even harder, so Kouga stoped and sat her down.  
  
She layed down and tryed to sleep, evenutally, she did. Kouga was glad she did fall asleep so the pain would leave. He sat next to her, keeping a eye out for demons.  
  
Kikia woke up suddenly, jumping up looking around. Kouga stood up next to her.  
  
"Whats wrong, Kikia?" He asked, with a concered look. She continued looking around, soon falling backwards into a tree. Kouga rushed up to Kikia, and holding her away from the tree. Kikia looked dazed. Kouga was quickly tackled to ground, by a unknown demon, and Kikia stood there about to pounce on it. She took out her sword, and with one slash the demon disapeared, and she leaned back up against a tree. Kouga got up, and held her. She held him back, then sat back down.

* * *

Ta Da! Another chapter done!! Sorry about the cliff hanger...Insert evil face here  
  
Jinio: Still not bad..  
  
AC: You'll never say anything good about my writing, eh?

Jinio: Shut up, and no.  
  
AC: EVEN MORE GOLD! Rushes back to notebook  
  
Jinio: Rolls eyes


	3. 20 Years ago

The New Eastern Lord P.3  
  
Kikia was siting against a tree, while Kouga was washing his face in the river near by. Kikia sighed as she thought she heard something. 'Hmm...probably just a demon bird or something...' She thought as she stood up and unsheathed her sword. Kouga heard the noise of her unsheathing her sword, and walked back up to her.   
  
"What is it Kikia?" He said watching her and looking around. Kikia stood there sword touching the ground.   
  
"He's-s-s-s coming-g-g-g...." She said in a rather hypnotic trance.   
  
"Who's coming?" He said looking around.   
  
"Inu-Ya-a-sha..." She said, snapping out of the trance, just as Inu-Yasha came into the clearing.   
  
"What do you want mutt-face?" Said Kouga about to attack, when Kikia held him back.   
  
"What gives Kikia?" said Kouga confused..  
  
"Just wait Kouga..." She said, Pointing her sharp, skinny sword at InuYasha.   
  
"Whats with you, Kikia?" Said InuYasha, walking towards her. She slashed her sword at him, leting a exhausted sigh out.   
  
"heh heh" InuYasha said, under his breath. ' Nows my chance!' He thought.   
  
"Iron-reaver-soul-stealer!!!" Said InuYasha, attacking Kikia, as she got hit and blown away, leaving a deep hole in the ground. Kikia groaned as she got up, fuming at InuYasha.   
  
"What the hell was that for Dog-crap?!" She said, walking back over to him, eyes glowing red from anger.   
  
"heh heh, You should know, Kikia." Inuyasha said, charging at her once more, when Kouga blocks him.   
  
"What'd she ever do to you mutt-face?!?!" Said Kouga, trying to block Inuyasha from reaching Kikia.   
  
"Feh. Fine." Inuyasha said, and leaving. Kouga quickly turned around to Kikia. The many cuts from Inuyasha attack were bleeding freely.  
  
Kouga was worried, very worried. "Maybe I should go back to the cave..." He said, while picking Kikia up, and running back to his cave.  
  
"Hey Kouga! Got us some dinner I see!" Said one of his pack members. Kouga give him the worst death-stare he had gave anyone. He took Kikia back to his room and sat her on his "bed". Kouga left and told Ginta to watch over Kikia while he found someone to heal Kikia. "TanTaki! C'mon, It''s Kikia again!" Said Kouga rushing back to his room, while TanTaki followed. TanTaki bandaged up Kikia, and then left. "Ginta, you can leave and go to bed now." Said Kouga, Laying down next to Kikia. He wraped his arm around her waist, and soon fell asleep.   
  
Soon it was morning and Kikia woke up, and when't outside for some fresh air. She was feeling much better. She sat outside on a rock, and waited for Kouga to wake up. Kouga woke up, and wondered where Kikia was. He walked outside to find her siting on a rock.   
  
"Morning Kikia!" He said siting down next to her.  
  
"Hey, Kouga. I was wondering if we could leave soon, my Journey isn't getting anywhere..." She said getting up from the rock and pulling the sling off her arm, and moving it around.   
  
"Ah, much better." She said while walking down the path out of Kouga's cave.   
  
"Hey, wait up Kikia!" He said following her.  
  
They walked quietly for a few hours when Kikia droped to the ground, sniffing it.  
  
"Don't turn into mutt-face on me, Kikia." Kouga said with a teasing eye.  
  
"I'm not." She said before she paused.  
  
"Kouga, quick!" She said, as she pulled him behind a tree. A huge hord of demons came flying through the path they were on. Kikia's eyes narrowed, as she looked around the tree's truck.  
  
"Naraku's demons..." She said, her eyes tearing up. She slid down the truck of the tree and sat down, holding her head.   
  
"Whats wrong, Kikia?" Kouga said, never seeing her eyes so sad, so, brimming with anger. She removed her hand from her head, and sighed.  
  
"Naraku...Killed my friends 20 years ago...In a long-lasting battle of strenghth, Witts, and skill, We fought for three days almost non-stop. But, Naraku was stronger than he had ever been. He absorded Kagura and Kanna... While controling the wind around us, he also reflected most of our strongest attacks, even our TiChani didn't phase him, On the third day... Kashi, Ryouga, and Sutefu all died..." She said, eyes filled with tears and memories of her friends, and that final fight.   
  
"Except for me, I managed to attack him from behind, enough to make him leave.". Soon her tears became heart-wrenching sobs. Kouga sat down next to her, and held her, trying to make her feel better.   
  
"It's okay Kikia." He whispered in her ear, as she cryed into his shoulder. He stoked her her long, silver hair, claming her down. Soon the sadness turned to anger and hatred. Soon she realized something becoming a bit happier.   
  
"Wait a minute....If Naraku's demons are out....That means its a new moon tonight!" She said, perking up. Kouga was confused.  
  
"How will that help anything...?" He asked.  
  
"Naraku's a half-demon! He loses his powers on a new moon, just like mutt-face!" She remined him. "He'll be weak and human tonight, and tonight ONLY!" "We have to strike!" She said, walking behind the demons.   
  
"Yo, demons!" She said, unsheathing her sword, and holding it above her head.  
  
"Fire-Demon-Wind-Dancers!" She shouted, and a spinning around in a flaming whirlwind, destroying the demon hord.  
  
"Holy crap......." Kouga said, amazed at her attack.   
  
"Whats up Kouga? C'mon! We don't have all day!!" She shouted, starting to run as fast as her legs could take her.  
  
"Whoa, I'm coming!!" He shouted, and catching up with Kikia.   
  
After walking through a dead forest, a purple gas barrier stoped them.  
  
"Oh crap, why his miasma, why..." She said to her self, thowing her arms in the air. "Wait a minute..." Kikia walked through the barrier without a scratch or poisoning.   
  
Kouga walked through also. She soon saw a sight of Naraku's castle. Kikia gasped as she realized it was the same castle she fought at 20 years ago with her friends.   
  
"It's... the same castle..."She said, when poisonous vine shot up from the ground, grabing Kikias arms and legs holding her in the air.   
  
"Oh, just perfect." she said, struggling around.Kouga tryed to strike the vines, but they knocked him back everytime. A giant hole in the ground opened up and the vines pull Kikia down into it, when she grabed the edge of the wall, with the vines tuging endlessly on her legs.   
  
"H-he-hel-help...m-me..." She managed to get out, while Kouga held onto her arms. Her eyes flashed red, she let one arm go and slashing the vines away and climbing back up.   
  
"K-Kikia, you okay?" Kouga asked.  
  
"Y-Yeah... Lets keep going..." She said getting up and continuing to the castle. They soon reached his castle and when't inside.  
  
"Whoa..this place is weird..." She said looking around, when she found a door to a old rotting cellar, under the basement.   
  
Then, they found Naraku. 


	4. Naraku's Castle and Jakotsu's Attack

**

* * *

Chapter-**Four, Naraku's Castle, and Jakotsu's Attack  
**Rating**- PG-13, for safety.  
**Summary**: Theres a new Eastern Lord in Japan! Wait, who?  
**Disclaimer**- I do not own InuYasha, if I did, I'd live in Japan...

* * *

Naraku was re-building his body as he does every moon-less night.   
  
"Kouga, I'll go ahead, you stay here." Kikia said, unsheathing her sword, and walking around the hideous demons.   
  
"Be careful, Kikia. Naraku's a tricky-demon, even in human form." Kouga stated, and stayed back as Kikia commanded him to.  
  
"Right..." She said looking around, when one of the demons caught her off-guard and wraping around her, taking her to Naraku. Kikia was tremling in fear. Kouga rushed from hiding and another demons caught him, also. The demon held them in front of Naraku, only letting their arms out.  
  
"What part of 'Stay behind' didn't you understand idiot?!" Kikia yelled at Kouga, narrowing her eyes.   
  
"You were about to be captured!!" He yelled right back.   
  
The two argued for quite a while and Naraku was getting impatient.  
  
"Kagura." Naraku called, and Kagura came into the cellar.   
  
"Excuse me you two." Kagura said standing infront of them.   
  
"WHAT?!" They both shouted, when Kagura knocked their head together.  
  
"Ouch!" They shouted. They're attention was soon turned back to the body-less Naraku.   
  
"You shall die tonight. Weather I am human or not. " Naraku stated, causing Kikia and Kouga to tremble in fear.   
  
"You two shall no longer get in my way of having the Shikon no Tama." He said, as day-break arose. Kikia's head perked up as she had an idea to get free. 'If I dig my claws into his demon, it should hurt him, I hope..' She thought, just when she dug her shard claws in the demon causing Naraku's eyes to widen in pain. 'It's working!' She thought again, diging them deeper, when the demon released them.   
  
"Give it up Naraku! I found your weaknesses! Don't try and deny it!" She shouted, as she unsheathed her sword.   
  
"Kouga, get out of here fast." She said. "Fire-Demon-Wind-Dancers!" Kikia shouted, and became a firey-whirlwind, charging at Naraku. Naraku never moved, or showed signs of pain from the attack, but you could see it in his eyes. The whirlwind died down. Kikia stoped spining leaving a dust cloud at her feet.  
  
"Had enough yet, Naraku?" She said, with a devil-ish glare. Just as she said that, a demon flew at her, and throwing her out.   
  
Kouga saw where she landed, and rushed quickly to her side. She was alright, except for the unconscienceness. He picked her up and started walking, but not back to his cave, but to Kaede's Village. He remembered that Inu-Yasha appearently knew her, and the others must know her also.   
  
He soon saw Sango and Miroku running up to Kouga.   
  
"Kikia...Kouga! Don't take her back to the village, Inu-Yasha will surely kill her!" Sango exclaimed.   
  
"Quite surely he would, I do not know why he has deep hatred for Lady Kikia though." "You'd be better off going to your tribes cave, we'll meet you there, with something from Kaede." Miroku said.   
  
"I can't seem to understand why mutt-face could hate such a beautiful girl." Kouga said, looking down at the unconscience girl in his arms.   
  
"Neither can we. Hurry and get to your tribes cave before Inu-Yasha comes." Sango said, worried about Kikia. Kouga noded and rushed off to his cave.   
  
"Hey Kouga! Whats wrong with Kikia?!" Ginta and Hakkaku exclamed, rushing up to Kikia and Kouga.   
  
"It's nothing major. She was battling...Naraku..." He said walking inside. Ginta and Hakkaku followed.  
  
"And she survived? With no more than scratches??" They asked in amazement.   
  
"Yeah, and if Inu-Yasha comes, don't let him in under any circumstances. If the Monk Miroku and the Demon-Extermenator Sango come, let them in." Kouga told them, laying Kikia down.   
  
"Why not Inu-Yasha? I mean it's mutt-face, but what if he knows her?" Ginta asked.  
  
"Mutt-face will kill her." Kouga said, painfully.   
  
"KILL HER?!?!" They bothing shouted.   
  
"Yeah, Sango and the monk are coming with something to help her." He said, siting down.  
  
"Wait, wait, what exactly happened anyway? Why were you two at Naraku's castle?" Hakkaku asked.  
  
"Well, Kikia told me a story of how he killed her friends in a never-ending battle 20 years ago, when she saw his demons rushing to their leader. When she saw that it was a new-moon last night, She destroyed them and raced off to the castle, where he was...'rebuilding' his body. We were captured by his demons, then Kikia some how attacked the demon holding her, and the pain when't to Naraku. I got out and waited for her, when she was blow out of the castle." He told them.   
  
"She actually hurt him!?" They were shocked.   
  
"Yeah." The wolf answered.  
  
Kikia soon woke up.   
  
"Whoa..." She said, shaking her head, trying to wake up. Kouga was still sitting next to her, and Ginta and Hakkaku were outside on guard.  
  
"Glad your awake." Kouga said, smiling.   
  
"Yeah...just a bump on the head..." She answered. She got up and walked outside. Ginta and Hakkaku raced up to her.   
  
"Hey." She said, walking past them. They just stood there, watching her. Kouga walked behind them, and knocked their heads together.  
  
"Wake up you two." Kouga said, playfully.  
  
"Owwww.." They said.   
  
Kikia walked through the forest, Kouga followed, but she didn't know. When someone landed in front of her.   
  
"Jakotsu. What do you want?" She asked him, annoyed. "Your tricks don't work on me.".  
  
"They did once." Jakotsu said with a smirk. Kikia just rolled her eyes.   
  
'Hm, she'll be hard to get to fall for me, so then I can kill her.' He thought. Kouga just watched, he had never seen him before.  
  
'Oooh, this outta work, no woman can resist it!' he thought, walking up to her. Kikia steped back. He continued walking until she backed up to a tree. He walked up to her, almost touching they were so close. She was shaking a bit. Jakotsu leaned forward, holding her. She actually kinda of liked it. Kouga just watched, angered. Then he pulled away just a bit, and kissed her passiontly. This was enough to make Kouga explode, but he stuck around to see what happens. While she was still under his 'spell', he quickly pulled away, and held her against the tree. Holding his sword up to her neck, about to kill. Kouga gasped and charged at Jakotsu. Jakotsu quickly slit her neck, but not enough to kill her, but it was possible. She fell to the ground blood freely flowing from her neck. after Jakotsu left, Kouga rushed up to Kikia and picked her up rushing her back to his cave, hoping Sango and Miroku were there.   
  
Miroku and Sango waited for her return. They both gasped when they saw Kouga bringing back Kikia covered in blood. She was barely breathing, and Kouga let one lone tear roll down his cheek. He sat her down, blood still running out of the wound on her neck. Sango and Miroku were soon joined by Ginta and Hakkaku.   
  
"W-Wha-What happened to her..?" Sango managed to choke out.   
  
"Some one called Jakotsu acted like he loved her or something, even kissed her, but attacked her in the end..." Kouga said, looking at the wound.   
  
"Jakotsu...that sounds like..." Miroku's eyes widened as he remembered who it was.   
  
"Who is it!?" Sango asked.   
  
"Jakotsu, he flirts with someone...before he kills them..." Miroku told them.   
  
"You mean, he acts like he loves someone, just to get close enough for the kill?" Hakkaku asked.  
  
"Precisely." Miroku answered. Kikia's wound still hadn't stopped bleeding, and Kouga began to worry. Kikia started to tremble,and her breathing became harder. Tears rolled down Sango's cheeks, and Miroku was comforting her, sorrow easily read on his own face. Kikia's eyes fluttered open, and everyone gasped.   
  
"Whoa...what happened, Kouga?"She said, quietly, then the pain came back on her neck, and she closed her eyes in pain. "Nothing, Kikia, you need to rest." He said, taking her inside his cave. Her eyes closed, when she fell asleep.  
  
Sango and Miroku when't to Jineji's village to find something to help Kikia. Ginta and Hakkaku were back on guard, and Kouga was siting next to Kikia.

* * *

AC: Yay! Another Chapter done!

Jinio: Woo.   
  
AC:Show some enthusiasm for once!   
  
Jinio: Nah.   
  
AC:   
  
For those of you who don't know who Jakotsu is, he flirts with someone, then kills them! Kinda weird...


	5. A Day On Guard At Kouga's Cave

The New Eastern Lord P.5

* * *

Sango and Miroku soon returned with a healing-potion from Jineji.  
  
"Kouga! We got the potion!" Sango told him, giving it to him. Kouga noded.  
  
"Jineji said to give only a little bit to her everyday, and it should help." Miroku added.  
  
"I think she's still sleeping, I've been on guard with Ginta, while Hakkaku is with her." The wolf said.  
  
" Hakkaku!!" Kouga shouted. Hakkaku came stumbling out of the cave.  
  
"Who, Huh, What!?"He yelled stammering around, when Kouga bopped him on the head.  
  
"It's nothing Hakkaku! Just see if you can get Kikia up." He said.  
  
"I think she's already up.." He added, wondering back in the cave, and Kouga followed. Sango and Miroku followed also. Kikia was indeed up, and wasn't as pale-looking as eariler, but her neck was rather purple-ish looking. Kikia was sat up against the cavewall, one leg up to her chest, and the other layed out.  
  
"I see your feeling better." Kouga said, smiling a bit.  
  
"Yeah...a bit..." Her voice was raspy, and seemed to be in pain when she spoke. Sango and and the monk sat down, and Hakkaku left to go on guard with Ginta. Kouga handed her some of the potion, and she drank it.  
  
A few days later...  
  
Kikia was up and feeling much better, he didn't sound so raspy any more. She kinda just stuck around the cave, helping Ginta and Hakkaku out on guard. She still had a rather large bandage on her neck, and she still took the potion Sango and Miroku had brought.  
  
Kikia was on guard with Ginta and Hakkaku, and rather bored. She was siting against the outside wall of the cave with her sheathed-sword siting against her.  
  
"Man, this is a boring day!!" She said, geting up and streching. Ginta and Hakkaku looked bored also.  
  
"You're tellin' me..." Hakkaku said, sitting on the edge of the cliff along with Ginta. Kikia walked over to where they were and noticed something glisening in the sun light. She got down on one knee and picked it up.  
  
"Huh, wonder what this is..." She said, examing it. They looked at it and didn't know either.  
  
"Hey, Kouga!" She shouted, as he came wondering outside.  
  
"Yeah?" He said.  
  
"Look at this? We're clue-less to what it is..." Kikia said, handing it to Kouga.  
  
"Looks to be part of a jewel, or a chip out of someones sword...Not quite sure what it, really..." He answered, handing it back to her. He walked back in the cave.  
  
"Theres gotta be something to do..." She said, slouching over.  
  
"Nope, if there was something to do, we'd be doin' it by now.." Ginta replyed, and Kikia bopped him on his head.  
  
" I knew that!!" She said, playfully. She got up and walked down the hill out of Kougas cave, and out into the forest.  
  
"WAIT FOR US!!" The shouted running down the hill, too. Ginta then tripped causing Hakkaku to trip also, and rolled down the hill and into Kikia.  
  
"OHF!" She shouted as they were tangled up at the bottem of the hill.  
  
"good goin' ya big goofs!" She said, jokingly, while getting up. Kouga walked out of the cave to see what the comotion was. He laughed to him self to see them tangled up at the foot of the hill.  
  
They got un-tangled, and walked through the forest when they suddenly had demons alround them, and they were back to back.  
  
"Who's idea was it to leave the cave?" Kikia asked looking at the demons  
  
"Uhh...It was YOUR idea!" Hakkaku shouted.  
  
"Well, we'll just have to take them out!" She said unsheathing her sword.  
  
"We?! YOU can take them out" They shouted jumping over the demons and running like lunatics back to the cave. Kikia sighed annoyingly and watched them.  
  
"Okay then." " Fire-Demon-Wind-Dancers!!" She shouted, becoming the flaming-whirlwind and taking out the demons. She twisted her sword around in her hand, then sheathed it, running back up to the cave.  
  
"Chickens." She muttered before walking inside the cave to see Kouga. Kouga walked up to her, and waved for her to follow him into his room.  
  
"Whatcha want? I need to get back to the fools before the demons come back." She said, leaning against the wall. A small smile spread on his face, from the thought of that.  
  
"I just wanted to....." Kouga said, wrapping his arms around her tightly. She slowly closed her eyes and kinda fell into the moment. Her arms wrapped around him.  
  
"I thought I lost you before..." He whispered in her ear. He gentally stoked her silky, silver hair. She rested her head against his shoulder, drifting to sleep. Before she fell asleep he whisped in her ears.  
  
" I love you, Kikia, and always will." He noticed she fell asleep after he said that, and he picked her up and sat her on his bed.  
  
It was starting to get dark outside, when Kikia woke back up, Kouga sitting next to her. When she noticed he was still up, she quickly leaned over and hugged him.  
  
"Kouga, I..." She started, before Kouga cut her off.  
  
"I know, Kikia." She had secretly hid her feeling for Kouga for quite a while, and it felt good to let them out.  
  
Ginta and Hakkaku came in looking either worn-out or bored to death.  
  
"It's yours and Kikia's turn to guard, we're done." Ginta said, going to bed. Kouga let go of Kikia and signaled her to follow him outside. She followed, and sat on the edge of the cliff, outside of Kouga's cave. Kouga sat down next to her, and put his arm on her shoulder, and at the same time, she wrapped her arm around his waste. They both looked up at each other, and smiled.  
  
"Man, such a boring day...Except for when Ginta and Hakkaku ran off like lunatics after those demons." She giggled when she thought about it.  
  
Kouga got a smile back on his face, he could see Ginta and Hakkaku running from them. She layed down with her hands behind her head.  
  
"Gonna be a sunny day tomorrow, since all the stars are out tonight. " She said pointing to the stary night sky.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." Kouga replyed.  
  
"Oh, and theres someone I'm supposed to 'meet' tomorrow...I was hoping you'd come with me...?" " Someone by the name of...Princess Abi...I think, I thought about not-going, but ya know..."  
  
"Sure, I'd love to come." He replyed, with a smile on his face.  
  
"Ya may not 'love' it, She's a Vampire Princess..." She said, looking worried about going.  
  
"Yikes...Maybe you shouldn't go." He said, trying to remember what he knew about her.  
  
"Perhaps." " But, she might come here, if I don't go there." Kikia said, starting to look tired.  
  
"But then me, Ginta, Hakkaku, and the rest of the tribe would be here also."  
  
"Er, Ginta and Hakkaku are wimps..." She said laughing.  
  
"Well, yeah, they kinda are..." the Wolf said, laughing also.  
  
"Well, I think I'm going to bed, hate to leave you out on guard by yourself." She said, getting up.  
  
"I'm going to bed, also."  
  
"Oh, okay." She said, walking inside. Kouga followed. She layed down, and so did the Wolf Prince. He was facing her back, and she was facing the wall. He pulled her carefully against him, and wrapped his arm around her, and fell asleep.  
  
Kikia woke up right when the sun was rising. She walked outside, about to go on her guarding-shift. It was rather cold out, so she sat close to the cave, trying to say warm.  
  
' Must be getting closer to winter.' She thought. Kouga soon woke up, and wondered outside.  
  
" You beat me up, Kikia!" He said, sitting down next to her. She was watching the sun rise, hoping it would get warmer when it risen.  
  
"I wish I hadn't! It's cold outside this morning." She said, shivering slightly. Kouga sat closer to her, hoping to help her warm up. She stood up and walked around the caves cliff, when she noticed a light snow starting to fall.  
  
"Oh great, it's winter! I hate winter..." She said, sitting back down next to Kouga.  
  
"It's not that bad, I like the snow." He said, getting up and throwing some of the snow that had fallen at her. Kouga laughed some before getting pelted with snow, too.  
  
"Think you were gonna get away with that, didn't you!!" She said, when she threw more snow at him.  
  
The two kept throwing snowballs at each other for quite a while until Ginta and Hakkaku came out. They stood there, with they're hands on their hips, when Kikia and Kouga pelted them with snow. 


	6. Winter has come and reliving the battle

The New Eastern Lord P.6  
  
Kikia, Kouga, Ginta and Hakkaku were all throwing snow at each other, and having fun like there wasn't a thing in the world to care about. They soon got cold and when't inside the nice, warm cave.  
  
"Oh man, why did we get ourselfs covered in snow?!" Kikia asked shivering violently, while the others were warm.  
  
"Don't know, Kikia. But it was sure fun..." Hakkaku answered. Kouga came back in, with a fur for Kikia.  
  
"Here, Kikia." He said, and handed it to her. She quickly took it, and wrapped it around her.  
  
"Dammit! Why am I so cold?!" She said, voice shaking from being so cold. "Thats the last time I go outside without warmer clothes on..."  
  
After a while, Kikia warmed up, and put warmer clothes on, and headed out for Hakkaku and herselfs guard shift.  
  
"Argh, I hate the snow, man, do I hate the snow!!" She said, arms crossed on her chest, huttled up in a couner of the cliff.  
  
"Oh, c'mon, it's not that bad." He said, sitting down near her.  
  
"Oh, it is, when it's freaking below zero!" She yelled. "Okay, I can't stand it! I'm going in!" She said, getting up and rushing into the warm cave, greeted by Kouga.  
  
"You okay, Kikia, you look a little cold. " He said, taking her into his room.  
  
"A little? I think part of my hair froze off..." She said, sitting down on his bed. He laughed a bit, before sitting down in front of her.  
  
"Ugh, I'm so cold.." She said, when a chill ran down her already cold spine. He quickly pulled her into his lap, and wrapped his arms around her. She slowly layed her head on his shoulder. She sat up some and gazed into his icy-blue eyes. He then, looked down and gazed into her golden-yellow eyes. She when't back to resting her head on his shoulder. He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand, making her sleepy.  
  
He couldn't help but love her, she was wonderus, from her shining yellow-eyes, to her silky hair, everything.  
  
He finally got back in touch with reality when Ginta came running in.  
  
"S-Someones asking for Kikia." He told them, rushing back outside. Kikia jumped out of Kouga's lap, and raced outside.  
  
"I have come for the demon you call 'Kikia'."  
  
"And what business do you have with me?" Kikia answered, her voice sounded strong and dependant.  
  
"You have something I've wanted for an eterinty." The demon hissed out.  
  
"And exactly what is it, and who are you?" She said, drawing her sword.  
  
"Why I am Princess Abi. The thing I want dearly is your sword." The vampire said, as it echoed through the land.  
  
"No WAY your getting The Schion!" She yelled back, and about to attack.  
  
"So it has a name. Well, this should be no problem getting it." The princess answered.  
  
"We'll see about that." She shouted, closing her eyes, and jumping into the air, but not falling. "Let the fight begin!" Kikia began to circle around the Vampire, everytime it struck Kikia jumped out of the way and struck the Vampire Princess right back.  
  
"Hold still, wench!" She hissed out, hitting Kikia this time, causing the flying spell to where off. The Vampire Princess took the sword she droped and left, and Kikia had fallen through the frozen pond.  
  
"KIKIA!" Kouga shouted racing down to the pond. He got down to pond and pulled Kikia out, She was freezing, and gasping for breath. She woke up, and then wasn't as cold, and walked up to the cliff and whent inside.  
  
"Oh, man, I thought I was a goner..." She said, still panting some, and looking pale from the cold water. "How many times is it now, the bad guy win's?" She asked, looking down at the ground.  
  
"You couldn't help it. You got away from Naraku that time, you beat him up before, Jakotsu, he's just a creep, and Princess Abi, You hung on for a while." Kouga answered, standing next to Kikia.  
  
"Yeah, but then, I always lose."  
  
Ginta and Hakkaku were coming in to see how Kikia was. And they we're quiting they're guard shift.  
  
"Think they're in love?" Ginta whispered in Hakkaku's ear, when they walked by Kouga's room.  
  
"No doubt, they're always sitin' by each other or something."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
Kikia soon walked outside when the icy-cold snow stoped falling and the sun peeped out. She walked down the cliff, and down the to pond near Kouga's Cave. She sat up against a tree right next to the pond, and closed her eyes.  
  
Dream  
  
Slash after Slash Naraku regrew long, slimy, demon tentacles. It seemed like after we chop off three, he regrew ten more.  
  
"Kikia! Look out!" Kashi and Ryouga yelled out at their best friend.  
  
"Huh?" She yelled back, when she got thrown into a wall by one of Naraku's tentacles. She quickly got up and ran over to Kashi, Ryouga and Sutefu.  
  
"You guys okay?" She asked, out of breath a bit.  
  
"Yeah, we're okay."  
  
"Okay, I have a plan, litsen closely. Kashi. You go turn some tree's into spears or arrows, Ryouga be ready with you blackhole to get us close to Naraku without getting hit by the tentacles. and Sutefu, try to fend off the tentacles that come our way." Kikia said, quickly incase Naraku would attack again.  
  
"Sounds good to us, lets go for it." They all said at the same time. Kashi ran off and turned tree's into arrows and bows. Ryouga got the visualtaztion on where to get us to aim for the jewel. And Sutefu held off the tentacles while we did so.  
  
"Kashi, made enough yet?"  
  
"Yeah, go!" He answered, handing them to her. "Wait, I'm coming too!"  
  
"Okay, Sutefu you coming?"  
  
"Yeah I'll come!" Kikia handed them all a bow and arrows, and we got close enough to Naraku, when demons attacked and killed Kashi, Ryouga and Sutefu. A fateful cry could be heard echoing throughout the lands. She quickly attacked him from behind with her Fire-Demon-Wind-Dancer attack and got away.  
  
End Dream  
  
Kikia woke with a front, realising it was only a dream.  
  
"Oh...It was only a dream, but it was so real..."  
  
"You okay, Kikia?" A firmilar voice asked.  
  
"Oh...yeah, I just...had a dream about my friends..." She said, eyes starting to tear up. She quickly leaned over, huging him dearly.  
  
"It's okay Kikia." Kouga whispered, and held her close. Her arms wrapped around him, and continued to cry. He stroked the top of her head, calming her down.  
  
"I'll always be here for you." He whispered in her ears, lifting her up and taking her back to the cave.  
  
"Thank you, Kouga." She said, before drifting to a peacful sleep. 


	7. Kouga The Betrayer

**The New Eastern Lord P.7**

Kikia woke up to find herself in Kouga's bed, but Kouga no where in site. She stood up, and walked outside, to find the cold winds blowing at her.  
'Man,it still didn't get warmer.' She thought, when she saw Ginta, Hakkaku and Kouga all on guard.

"Hey." She said, they all spun around to see Kikia.  
"Hey, Kikia!" Ginta and Hakkaku said, turning back around. Kouga just spun back around, ignoring Kikia.

'Weird, he never ignores me...' She walked down the steep cliff and down to the forest, sword-sheathed hanging on her back. She heard footsteps behind her, and spun around quickly, sword in both hands aimed at whoever was behind her. She saw it was just Kouga, and re-sheathed her sword.  
"Hi." She said, before continuing walking. Kouga quickly ran behind, throwing her into a tree. She groaned at the pain from crashing into the tree's truck, but ignored it.  
"What the hell are you doing?!" She shouted at him, holding her side. He ignored her, and walked closer to her.

She soon found her self dodging slashes and punchs, like there was no tomorrow. There may not be a tomorrow after this for Kikia. She finally nailed one punch right in his face, making him extremely mad. The next thing she knew was; being thrown into the wall around Kouga's cave, leaving a body-shaped indent in it. She was covered in scractches and laying motion-less from when she had been thrown.  
  
Ginta and Hakkaku wondered what the comotion was and looked down the side of the cliff, to see Kouga attacking Kikia.  
"Kikia!" They shouted, jumping down the cliff.

She was now held up against the cliff; by her neck. Her hands clamped to his trying to get them off. Ginta and Hakkaku tackled Kouga to the ground, and holding him there. Kikia stood up and walked over to Kouga, who was pinned to the ground.  
"Hold him still, boys." She said, kicking Kouga in face, them running off into the forest, deep inside the forest.   
Kouga was still held down to the ground, snaping out of whatever he was in. He struggled around, and got up from Ginta and Hakkaku's grip, and rushing off to Kikia, when Ginta and Hakkaku jumped infront of him, blocking him.  
"What gives, you guys? I'm going to find Kikia."  
"No way we're leting you do that!"

"And, why not?"  
"You almost killed her."

A sad and sorrowful face soon came to Kouga.  
"I what..."  
"You almost killed her."   
At that, he pushed them out of the way, and rushed to Kikia.  
  
He found her sitting against a tree, blood flowing from the deeper wounds she had. She eyes were closed, but she was awake.  
"K-Kikia..." She heard him say that, and her eyes snaped open, blood-red, and growled at him. He baked away some, not knowing what she could do, this angry.  
"Kikia...Please...No..." She growled more, and he walked closer, before she slashed at him, leaving a mark on his face. She got up and ran, he stood there, until she was no longer in sight.  
  
She ran till it was dusk, and stopped at a river, washing out her wounds. Her eyes were back to the yellow-ish gold they usually were. She thought she heard someone behind her, but continued getting a drink anyway. She saw Sesshomaru's reflection, she shreiked and turned around.  
"W-What do you want...?"   
"I want nothing more than to ask you something."  
"And it is?"  
"Who gave you these cuts?"  
"K-Kouga..."

"Ah, and why?"  
"I don't... know..." Tears were forming under her eyes, and she droped her head. Sesshomaru reached over and held her head up.  
"You can be greater than him, you know. Your Eastern Lord, and he's a worthless wolf. "  
"I guess your right..."  
"I am correct." He got up and walked away.  
'Is he usually this nice...?' She thought, then thought nothing of it.

She ran back to her castle, glad to be back, and not with that stupid wolf. She cleaned up and bandaged the wounds. She sighed as she walked into her room.  
"Why do I feel so bad I left..." She drifted to sleep in her bed.


End file.
